


Casablanca

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p><p>Casablanca es silencio, anonimato, tranquilidad. Es caminar de la mano, besarse en la calle, decirse te amo a los gritos en la terraza, y sexo en el balcón. Casablanca es lo que Harry y Louis siempre quisieron, y de vez en cuando, se toman un avión en secreto, y lo tienen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

El balcón de Louis y Harry era bastante pequeño. Apenas si cabían las dos macetas de Louis, la pileta de loza para lavar la ropa, y los dos sillones de tela que Harry llevaba cada día después de la siesta para tomar unas cervezas mientras observaban a los niños en la vereda.

Lo lindo de Casablanca, y de ese barrio en particular, es que nadie parecía tener la más mínima idea de quienes eran ellos, que hacían allí, o por qué aparecían y desaparecían del departamento y la ciudad tantas veces en el año.

Estar unos días en Casablanca era como hacer de cuenta que One Direction no había sucedido, que al mundo no les interesaba su sexualidad, ni si estaban en pareja o no. En Casablanca se olvidaban de que existían los rumores, los fans, las cámaras, el ruido. En Casablanca estaban solamente ellos dos.

Quizá por eso, y aunque Louis y Harry habían comprado muchas casas en muchos lugares del mundo, algunas de ellas con terrazas enormes, solariums, y jacuzzis en los balcones de 4 metros cuadrados, otras con patios enormes llenos de árboles y flores, la casa preferida de ellos era esa.

Ese pequeño departamento en el 8vo piso de un edificio en un barrio humilde, a pocas cuadras del mercado, al que iban a comprar cada día las cosas para comer, y del que volvían sonriendo y tomándose las manos porque total nadie sabía quienes eran, y si alguien los insultaba qué sabían ellos que no hablaban el idioma.

Qué importaba si cada vez que llegaban, el balcón estaba lleno de arañas, y una vez habían visto un alacrán que casi pica el pie de Louis. Qué importaba si la señal del celular no era muy buena, si no tenían como comunicarse con su familia.

Y sí, a veces la inmobiliaria no pagaba la electricidad y se pasaban el fin de semana a la luz de las velas, pero eso servía de excusa para sentarse en el balcón, como hacían esa tarde, aprovechando la luz de la ciudad mientras tomaban una cerveza y charlaban de las cosas que charlaban todos los días.

Eso bastaba, para ellos. Estar juntos.

.

I

En el horizonte, detrás de los edificios, el sol se ponía. La luz anaranjada se reflejaba en el cabello y la piel de Louis, mientras él susurraba una canción que a Harry le encantaba.

Los ojos verdes se fijaron en su cuello que parecía tan largo cuando él echaba la cabeza para atrás, para reposarla sobre la reja del balcón, y se fijaron también en como la brisa se escurría entre sus cabellos, ocasionando tranquilos movimientos que parecían olas de un mar muy calmo.

Louis era realmente hermoso, y Harry tenía suerte de tenerlo para él.

.

II

Louis se acomodó en su sillón, acurrucándose como un cachorro preparándose para dormir. Subió las piernas al regazo de Harry y él sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo.

Pantalones hasta la rodilla, un par de zapatillas algo sucias, los pelos en las piernas… Harry acaricio cada parte mientras lo escuchaba cantar, y la voz de Louis a veces era interrumpida por una carcajada, porque los delgados dedos de Harry le hacían cosquillas.

.

III

Cuando sus manos llegaron a los pies, esta vez fueron las palmas y no los dedos los encargados de la caricia. Louis cerró los ojos de nuevo y se hundió otra vez en un tarareo indescifrable.

Harry le desato los cordones mientras comentaba, divertido, lo pequeños que eran sus pies. “Al menos uso zapatillas de mi talle” retrucó Louis.

Le quitó la primera zapatilla, y fijó la mirada en sus pies desnudos. Los dedos de Louis se movían, disfrutando un poco de libertad, al fin, y Harry los tocó con delicadeza.

Volvió la mirada a Louis: él también sonreía con calma.

Estaban tan acostumbrados al frenesí, que a veces bastaba una caricia, y la certeza de un recuerdo placentero, para llevarlos al lugar más calmo, a la intimidad más absoluta.

Además, el atardecer en Casablanca era silencioso.

.

IV

No habías más rastro de sol en el cielo, apenas si un fulgor violáceo detrás de los edificios. Louis hablaba del lanzamiento del nuevo album, de los tour que ya estaban planeados, de lo lindo que sería si pudieran escabullirse sólo ellos dos, el día del concierto en Berlín, porque siempre había querido conocer el Jardín Botánico.

“¿Crees que nos encontraríamos fans si fuéramos allí?” preguntó Louis.

“Sí” respondió Harry, sin levantar la mirada, y sin dejar de acariciarle el tobillo.

“Podríamos ir, tú y yo, un poco de verde, para contrastar con el hotel” insistió, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado la respuesta de Harry.

Y Harry odiaba tener que ser él quien lo bajara a tierra, pero es que Louis quería tanto la otra vida… Esa vida, la que tenían ahora, en ese preciso momento, en ese dulce fin de semana.

Louis quería eso, regar las plantas, hacer las compras, acurrucarse días enteros, sin hacer nada más que hablar de sinsentidos.

“Algún día” le respondió, porque sí, debía bajarlo a tierra, recordarle que las cosas no podían ser así, que no valía la pena amargarse fantaseando sobre como podrían ser las cosas.

Pero quizá, pensó Harry, quizá en unos años podrían pasear por el Jardín Botánico en Berlín, sólo ellos dos.

.

V

Quizá fue porque lo había estado mirando fijamente tanto tiempo, o porque lo había acariciado incesantemente por casi una hora. El tobillo de Louis empezó a verse sabroso, así que Harry lo besó, con ternura.

Estaba oscuro, pero Louis todavía podía ver su silueta azulada por la luz de la noche, su espalda larga encorvada para darle el beso.

Después, vio el reflejo de los ojos verdes, posterior al beso, que se encontraron con los suyos. Y los dos sonrieron otra vez.

.

VI

Harry besó el tobillo otra vez, y luego el empeine y los dedos. Sentía los espamos contenidos, causados seguramente por las cosquillas.

Recorrió la pierna con sus dedos, subiendo tímidamente hasta la rodilla.

Los pelos le picaban en las manos, y a él le gustaba. Besó otra vez el tobillo, y luego la pierna, y la silla le resultaba cada vez más incómoda, pero siguió sentado allí. Finalmente alcanzó a sus dedos, que acariciaban ahora los muslos, apenas por encima de la rodilla.

Levantó la mirada.

Louis aún sonreía, pero era distinto ahora.

.

VII

Louis acarició su pelo, y Harry se reincorporó en la silla, para que pudiera acariciar su rostro también. Su mejilla. Como hacía siempre que estaba a punto de besarlo.

“Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabes?” le dijo, pero sonó como un te amo. Y Harry asintió.

“¿Puedo?” preguntó, aunque sus manos ya estaban acariciando sus muslos debajo del pantalón.

“¿Puedes qué?“ sonrió, con las cejas arqueadas, como si lo estuviera retando a algo.

Harry se mordió el labio, y Louis cerró los ojos, porque sabía exactamente lo que estaba a punto de oír.

“¿Puedo chupártela?”

.

VII

El atardecer en Casablanca era silencioso, y más lo eran las noches. Los chicos ya no jugaban en la vereda, los autos habían vuelto a su hogar, y apenas si circulaba algún omnibus cada veinte minutos.

Es por eso que el correrse de la silla sobre el pequeño balcón, arrastrando las zapatillas y espantando los grillos, fue el primer ruido brusco que se oyó en un buen rato.

El último, también, porque lo que le siguió fue un oasis de silencio, apenas interrumpido por los suspiros de Louis, por las maldiciones que murmuraba pidiéndole a su novio que se apure.

Es que Harry sabía como volverlo loco, y le encantaba hacerlo.

Arrodillado a sus pies, jugueteando con los botones del pantalón, sin quitarle la mirada ni por un segundo y sonriendo tentadoramente.

Hundiendo la cabeza sobre cada espacio en su piel, exceptuando ese, mordiendo, lamiendo, oliendo cada vez.

Besó su cintura y esta vez Louis no pudo controlarse, y Harry ya no supo como jugar con él, porque, sinceramente, él tampoco podía esperar más.

.

VIII

Los alrededores eran tan silenciosos, había tanta quietud, que hasta se podía oír el ruido húmedo de la lengua de Harry chupando a veces con calma, a veces desesperado, el miembro de Louis.

Tal era el silencio que se oía también el recorrido de los dedos de Louis sobre sus rulos, y cada vez que él tragaba saliva para ahogar un suspiro.

La otra mano de Louis, averiguó Harry, estaba aferrada fuertemente contra la reja del balcón. Tan fuerte, que los nudillos sobresalían, y Harry adivinó que se verían blancos si la luz de luna alumbrara un poco mejor.

El pecho de Louis se movía inquieto por la respiración agitada y los espasmos en su cadera, y Harry subió la mirada y vio las gotas de sudor cayendo por su cuello.´

Era una noche calurosa, después de todo.

.

IX

A Harry le encantaba hacer eso, subir y bajar con la lengua y los labios por su miembro, rápido, cada vez más rápido, y luego de un beso tierno en la punta detenerse y volver a empezar.

A Harry le encantaba hacerlo, y Louis lo odiaba. 

Es que el cuerpo entero se le ponía duro de tanta ansiedad, de tanto placer contenido pero listo para explotar. No era justo que Harry hiciese eso con él, pero por suerte sabía como cobrar venganza.

Con un poco de torpeza al principio, con la más sutil delicadeza después, Louis acarició con su pie el muslo de Harry.

Él retiró el cuerpo para atrás, y le dedicó a Louis una mirada verde furiosa. Él se estaba divirtiendo así, y ninguna caricia de nadie podría detenerlo, pensó.

El pie de Louis, sin embargo, se las ingenió para llegar allí, para tocarlo justo encima de la bragueta del pantalón.

Estaba duro, muy duro.

Harry sintió un espasmo, y tuvo que tomar el pie de Louis con la mano y correrlo a un costado. O intentar hacerlo, al menos.

“Quédate quieto” le dijo Louis, y lo sostuvo fuerte del cabello, a apenas un tirón de hacerle daño. Él no podía moverse, un poco porque Louis lo tenía bien aferrado, otro poco porque su mirada azul lo hipnotizaba, y no le daba permiso.

Harry cerró los ojos, y la piel del rostro se le puso roja como un tomate. Se metió lo más que pudo en la boca, moviéndose y lamiéndolo y dándole a Louis todo lo que el quería.

Porque le encantaba jugar con Louis, sí, pero más le gustaba cuando era Louis quien jugaba con él.

.

X

Harry realmente quería correr el pie de Louis de su entrepierna, las cosas que le estaba haciendo sentir eran demasiadas para él, para ese momento. Apenas si podía concentrarse en chupársela con tantas cosas sucediendo unos centímetros más abajo.

Pero lo hizo, sin embargo, porque Louis aún lo tomaba del cabello, y porque… Mierda… Los gemidos ahogados de él casi que le daban tanto placer como su pie refregándose sobre su pantalón.

Abrió los ojos otra vez, cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró conque Louis aún lo miraba fijamente, cada movimiento de su cabeza, cada gesto de su rostro. 

Volvió a bajar la mano, esta vez sin correr la mirada de Louis, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso, pero él no dijo nada. Seguía inmutable, con sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios entreabiertos, su mirada azul.

Recién sonrió cuando descubrió que lo único que Harry quería era desabrocharse el pantalón, hacerle la tarea más fácil.

“Mierda, Haz, ¿te gusta tanto?” le preguntó, y la sonrisa que insinuaban la comisura de sus labios le bastaron como respuesta.

.

XI

Había acertado en desabrocharse le pantalón, las caricias de Louis se sentían mucho mejor así. 

Tanto, que le costaba realmente mucho trabajo concentrarse en lo otro, y Louis se dio cuenta de eso. Con un poco de timidez, al principio, lo tomó con las dos manos del pelo.

Harry supo lo que venía. Lo supo por los párpados pesados, por las mejillas coloradas de Louis, por su mirada azul que apenas se asomaba pero le hablaba a gritos.

Alejó la cabeza, dejando un rastro de saliva, tomandose la precaución de aprovechar ese gesto y convertirlo en una caricia. Las manos de Louis seguían firmes en su cabeza, pero no lo apretaban.

Besó la puntita, en un gesto casi adorable. Sonreía, con la expresión más pícara.

Los dedos de Louis aún enredados en su cabello, su mirada aún sombría, embriagada en la imagen frente suyo: Harry sonriendo, limpiandose el borde de la boca con la mano, y sin quitarle de encima esos brillantes ojos negros.

“¿Puedo?” le preguntó Louis, y Harry se mordió el labio. La caricia sobre su cabeza se volvió aún más real.

“¿Puedes qué?” le preguntó burlonamente, pero ni siquiera esperó una respuesta.

.

XII

Harry primero se mordió el labio, después se los relamió, y luego abrió la boca, expectante. Louis miraba cada movimiento hipnotizado, incapaz de hacer más que respirar agitadamente, pensando en todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Harry estaba allí, para él. Arrodillado en el piso de su pequeño balcón, desafiándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes, con su húmeda boca abierta, esperándolo pacientemente.

Acarició sus rulos otra vez, y sintió el movimiento errático que delataba un espasmo.

Y eso fue suficiente para que se reincorporara un poco, medio agachándose para estar a la altura perfecta.

“Harry eres un…” murmuró, apretándole el cabello tan fuerte que podía saber que le dolía.

Metió el miembro en su boca, y los labios rosados de Harry lo envolvieron, y su lengua jugueteó con su piel mientras los ojos verdes, aún estáticos, no dejaban de mirarlo.

Eran como dos luceros, realmente.

.

XII

Louis le hablaba sucio, y a Harry le encantaba. Le encantaba que lo frustara tanto cuando Harry le decía que sí, que le encantaba eso, que era un sucio, y que quería más. Le encantaba que a Louis le gustara tanto tener a Harry para él, sólo para él.

Así que Louis hablaba sucio, y Harry le respondía en sucio -como podía, vamos, que tenía la boca ocupada- y Louis se movía más rápido, y las manos de largos dedos de Harry lo masturbaban cada vez con más frenesí. Los pies de Louis ya no lo acariciaban más, y alguien debía hacerlo.

La noche en Casablanca seguía silenciosa como un desierto. Sólo se escuchaba el susurro de los televisores de los vecinos, el grito de algún borracho en la vereda, la humedad y la saliva y los chupones y lenguetazos, y la boca de Harry en general.

Y entonces se escucharon aún más gemidos de Louis, y el movimiento de su cadera se volvió un poco errático, rápido a veces y más rápido otras.

Harry, y sus manos sobre su propio cuerpo se volvieron locos, porque adivinó justo un instante antes que Louis lo tomaría fuerte por la nuca, se presionaría inquieto, empujando, hasta el fondo, y acabaría en su boca sin darle ni siquiera una opción.

Y a Harry le encantaba eso.

Era dificil saber cual de los dos había acabado primero, porque ese minuto entero o quizás dos, o quizás veinte, fueron un sólo espasmo compartido, un único e inquieto relámpago que cruzaba sus cuerpos.

.

Después de varios minutos de torpes caricias acurrucados en el piso del balcón, Harry recordó que allí habían encontrado al alacrán aquella vez, y dijo que mejor era ir a bañarse.

La casa seguía oscura, y seguramente continuaría así hasta que se fueran, porque era sábado, al fin de cuentas, y la inmobiliaria no había pagado la electricidad en varios meses.

Harry juntó las sillas, las dobló y las puso al costado de la cocina, mientras Louis renegaba con el agua que a veces salía hirviendo y a veces helada.

“¿Te das cuenta que acabamos de coger en el balcón?” la voz de Louis se hizo oír desde el baño como un eco, y Harry sonrió.

“A que no podríamos hacer eso en Londres, eh” bromeó. 

Claro que no podrían, porque Londres era ruido y flashes y fans y contratos y cámaras, y porque no había lugar tan silencioso como Casablanca. 

En Casablanca sólo estaban ellos, y el mundo se abría y terminaba allí en las rejas del pequeñísimo balcón, o en la ventana de la pieza que abrían para que corra algo de viento -era una noche calurosa, y de qué sirve un ventilador si no hay electricidad, ¿no?-, o en la puerta del edificio que daba a la de un hombre anciano que siempre que los veía volvía a encerrarse en su propia casa, trabando la puerta con sus 5 cerraduras diferentes.

Harry sacó un par de toallas de la valija y se dirigió al baño, llevando en un plato una vela encendida porque Louis dijo que no se veía nada. Se metió a la ducha y el agua estaba helada, así que insultó a la inmobiliaria, y al edificio, y a Marruecos -a todos, menos a Casablanca.

La risa como campanilla de Louis le causó un hormigueo en la piel, y “¿De qué te ríes?” lo retó Harry, y le tiró agua helada en la cara también. 

Pero aunque le molestaba que Louis se riera, y que lo empujara debajo del chorro de agua helada, aunque le respondiera con bobos insultos, demasiado estúpidos para ser tomados en serio, en verdad, cada vez que Louis se reía, Harry sentía que algo dentro suyo se acomodaba otra vez en su lugar.

Es que Casablanca, para él, era eso. Era Louis.


End file.
